


i just wanna show you how much i appreciate you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lapdance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel has never given a lap dance to a woman, so she gives one to Dinah
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	i just wanna show you how much i appreciate you

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some trash. If it’s awful I’m sorry. Let me know what you think! I really appreciate y’all reading! Happy Holidays!

Laurel had certainly given lap dances before. Many men that she ended up sleeping with. Other men who she was trying to get something out of. She loved it.

But she’d never given one to a woman. She never really had no reason to because she didn’t think it would affect them the same way it affected men.

However, now she had a girlfriend and while their sex life was fantastic, Laurel always liked to keep things fun.

And that’s what was running through her mind as her and Dinah sat on the couch, watching TV as they usually did. She wondered what effect it would have on Dinah. If it would do nothing for her or if it would drive her wild.

Dinah glanced over at her and gave her a soft smile, which Laurel quickly reciprocated. God she loves this woman.

Laurel decided to make a bold move and move to sit on Dinah’s lap, to which Dinah responded in kind by placing her hands on Laurel’s hips, “Hey you. You’re sitting the wrong way.”

“I’m not.”

“But you’re not facing the TV?”

“I know.”

Dinah raised a brow at her girlfriend, curious as to what she was up to. “So what are you doing baby?”

Laurel thought about it, realizing she wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to do, considering she’d never done this with a woman. “I don’t know.”

“Well what are you trying to do?”

“It’s gonna sound stupid.”

“It won’t.” Dinah assured her, looking at her with some much care.

Laurel laid her head on Dinah’s shoulder before whispering in her ear, “I want to give you a lap dance.”

Dinah sucked in a breath at that, looking at Laurel, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Laurel shrugged, pulling back from lying on Dinah’s shoulder to look her in the eyes, “It’s just...... I’ve never done it with a woman. I’ve only ever done it with men and I don’t know how it’ll make you feel or if it’ll even do anything for you.”

“Well just do to me what you did to them, baby. And trust me, it’ll definitely do something for me.”

“Really?”

Dinah nodded, “Of course. It’s you.”

Laurel smiled before pulling back to take off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. She didn’t miss the way Dinah looked her up and down, her gaze darkening at the sight of her. It made Laurel feel even more confident.

Laurel turned around to turn off the TV, grabbed her phone, and played a song through the Bluetooth speakers. She had to get in the mood after all.

She quickly got off Dinah’s lap and began moving her hips sensually to the song. She made sure to keep her eyes on Dinah and she moved to spread Dinah’s legs apart, before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Dinah tried to chase her for more, but Laurel pushed her back with a firm shove. She turned around and began dancing sensually in front of Dinah. Laurel eventually got back into the groove of it, feeling more confident as she continued on. She also felt more confident with the way she could feel her partner’s gaze on her.

Laurel turned back around to sit on Dinah’s lap, slowly grinding on her. Dinah brought her hands to Laurel’s hips, but Laurel quickly fixed that by grabbing her hands down to the couch next to her as she continued on.

Dinah whined at that, “I want to touch you.”

“Not yet D.”

She continued grinding in Dinah’s lap, before turning around and grinding her ass directly against Dinah’s core. Dinah let out a moan at that, frustrated that she wasn’t able to touch Laurel.

Laurel didn’t realize how much fun this would be giving a lap dance to a woman. The reactions she was getting out of Dinah was better than any she’d ever gotten out of a man and this dance meant more to her than any of the others because it was Dinah.

As the song began to come to an end, Laurel ended the dance by getting off Dinah’s lap, sensually walking away as if she were leaving the room. 

Laurel ended up leaning against the wall and as soon as the song ended, Dinah quickly made her way over to Laurel, desperately kissing her. 

Laurel didn’t realize how much doing that turned her on until Dinah came over. They continued making out against the wall, before Dinah moved to leave kisses on Laurel’s neck. She brought her hands up to Laurel’s breast, pushing her bra out of the way so she could tease her nipple as her other hand quickly made its way towards Laurel’s core. Laurel let out a loud moan as she felt Dinah’s hand cup her center.

This part was especially different from all the other times Laurel had sex with others after giving them a lap dance. They never cared for her own pleasure first, sometimes never even caring about it at all, but Dinah did and that made her heart swell at the way Dinah cared for her.

Laurel was pulled from her train of thought as she felt Dinah move her underwear out of the way to trace her fingers across Laurel’s slit before entering two fingers into her. Dinah stopped kissing Laurel’s neck to say, “Looks like I’m not the only one affected by that.”

Laurel let out a light laugh that was quickly replaced by a moan as Dinah angled her fingers, using her thumb to rub at her clit. Laurel knew that she was going to come soon, which wasn’t surprising due to how worked up she was.

Dinah began going faster and all of the sudden, Laurel felt herself come surprisingly quick. Dinah slowly worked her down from her orgasm, leaving kisses all over her face. 

Laurel felt like her legs were about to give out and Dinah must’ve sensed it because she quickly picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom. Dinah carefully laid Laurel down on the bed, still waiting for Laurel to compose herself. Dinah continued to help Laurel come down from her orgasm by rubbing her hands up and down her arms and leaving soft kisses on her girlfriend.

When Laurel felt herself calm down, she grabbed Dinah’s face and kissed her, “You’re magical, you know that?”

“And you’re the best.” Dinah complimented as she gave Laurel a quick kiss, “Thanks for the lap dance, baby. I enjoyed it.”

“I did too, songbird.” Laurel said as she began to leave kisses on Dinah’s jawline, “May I return the favor?”

“Ye-yes.” Dinah stuttered as Laurel began leaving kisses on her neck.

Laurel moved back to quickly remove the rest of her clothes and started on removing Dinah’s. Once she succeeded in that, she went back to kissing her girlfriend's neck, sucking down on the flesh. Laurel knew that leaving marks on Dinah’s neck wasn’t the best thing considering others could see, but she couldn’t care less right now. Especially considering the reactions she was getting out of Dinah doing it.

Dinah wrapped her legs around Laurel’s leg, desperate for any sort of friction. Laurel let out a moan against Dinah’s neck as she felt her wetness hitting her leg. Laurel pressed her knee up against Dinah’s center, causing Dinah to whimper at the feeling. This woman was going to be the death of Laurel.

“Does that feel good?” Laurel asked, leaving kisses across Dinah’s chest as she continued rocking her knee against Dinah.

Dinah let out a moan as Laurel’s knee hit the right spot, “Fuck yes. It feels so goddamn good.”

Laurel let out a hum as she kissed the top of Dinah’s chest before taking a nipple into her mouth. She swirled her nipple between her tongue before sucking down hard. Laurel continued doing that before switching to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention. Laurel loved doing this. She could do it forever if Dinah let her. Making her girlfriend feel so many wonderful things was a blessing and Laurel was happy she got to do this with Dinah.

“Baby I’m close.” Dinah moaned out as she tightened her legs that were around Laurel’s. 

Laurel nodded, rocking her leg harder against Dinah’s center. She couldn’t explain it, but seeing her girlfriend get off by Laurel doing something as simple as grinding against her, really did something for her. “Then come for me, beautiful.”

Dinah raked her nails down Laurel’s back as she came, moaning out Laurel’s name. Laurel kissed Dinah’s neck as was calming down. When Dinah calmed down, she grabbed her girlfriend’s face, pulling her in for a kiss.

“You up for round two, songbird?”

Dinah smirked as she rolled them over, “You know it, baby.”

Yeah, this was the best lap dance Laurel had ever given. She wouldn’t trade Dinah for anything or anyone in the world.


End file.
